Fighter
by rivergronlfer's
Summary: "Quiero agradecerte, porque me hiciste más fuerte" Mi propia versión de Fighter. BRITTANA.


**Cuando miré Big Brother, especialmente Fighter me quise dar un tiro en la cabeza. Enserio? Me reí y me dio mucha cólera. Bleh, yo escribí mi propia versión de Fighter, cómo realmente debió ser. Dejen sus comentarios buenos o malos, lo que quieran. Gracias! :D**

**Fighter**

La muchacha de cabellos largos estaba sentada en el pasto. El aire de otoño hacía que sus cabellos negros volaran y le taparan la visión. El campo de fútbol estaba vacío. Ese campo que desde siempre había sido como su hogar. En ese campo conoció la conoció, todo comenzó con una amistad y todo lo demás es historia.

La morena limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Cerró su casaca, deseó haberse puesto pantalón, no tenía idea que iba a ser una tarde tan fría. La corta falda le estaba haciendo dar escalofríos. Cogió algunos mechones de su cabello y los puso para atrás.

Deseaba tanto jamás haberle hecho caso. Quería retroceder el tiempo y arreglar las cosas. Se mordió el labio inferior y siguió llorando, trató de calmarse y parecía casi imposible. No podía respirar muy bien. Sus hombros subían y bajaban.

"_Claro que te amo, pero amo a Artie también"_

Esa frase era en lo único que podía pensar desde la mañana. Había ido a sus clases pero con la mente en otro lado. Después de eso no volvió a hablar con Brittany. La rubia se le acercó en el almuerzo para sentarse con ella. Santana simplemente dejó que se sentara y cuando la rubia trató de hacer conversación, la morena se paró y la dejó sola.

Jamás quiso ir a hablar con Holly. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería arruinar una amistad y más aún no quería ser llamada 'rara' en una escuela dónde todo lo que importaba eran las etiquetas. Santana no estaba lista para enfrentar la discriminación. No estaba lista ahora, ni nunca.

-¿San? – escuchó una voz. Por un momento pensó que era Brittany.

-¿Qué haces acá Quinn? – respondió la morena cortante.

-sé que no estamos en los mejores términos.- aclaró al rubia.- Pero te vi salir corriendo apenas tocó el timbre y solo haces eso cuando te sientes deprimida.-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –

-¿Mejores amigas, recuerdas?- esta vez, Santana miró a Quinn y le sonrió, lo hizo sinceramente.- Antes del drama con Puck solíamos ser las mejores amigas, junto con Britt.-

-No menciones a Brittany.-

Quinn se sorprendió pero no dijo nada más. Se acercó más a la muchacha y la tomó entre sus brazos. Dejó que Santana llorará todo lo que necesitaba. De todas maneras, Quinn iba a estar ahí cuando se calmara.

* * *

-¿Cómo es que dos homosexuales se pueden casar?-

-¿Eso no es un pecado?

-Ser gay no está bien.-

Santana comía silenciosamente su plato de macarrones. Tenía el cabello recogido en una alta cola de caballo y llevaba su pijama puesta. Tenía una enorme taza de café frente a ella, pero simplemente se le había ido el hambre.

-¿Santanita, estás bien? – preguntó la mujer idéntica a ella.

-Sí, es solo que…-

-¿También te molesta de que esos anormales se casen? – preguntó esta vez su padre.

Santana comió una cuchara de macarrones y se lo pasó con esfuerzo. Tenía un nudo formado en la garganta. Sus ojos marrones se volvieron acuosos y rojizos. Mordió su labio inferior y contuvo como pudo las ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Alma, su madre, preocupada.

-Nada.- respondió ella.

Se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada y llevó su plato a la cocina. Lo metió en el lavabo y comenzaron a salir las lágrimas, era como una catarata. Con la el polo que llevaba puesto trató de limpiarlas sin ningún éxito. Rápidamente salió de la cocina con dirección hacia su cuarto.

Cuando llegó se tapó con sus sábanas hasta la cabeza y se permitió llorar en paz. Después de unos cuantos minutos, cogió el ipod que tenía en su mesa de noche y le colocó los parlantes. Le dio todo el volumen y dejó que la música sonara.

Sus sábanas olían a Brittany. Olían a la dueña de su corazón. Con dolor se quitó las sábanas de encima y las tiró al piso. Se sentó en posición fetal y comenzó a cantar 'stop crying your hear out' una canción tan adecuada para el momento.

"_Te van a querer por lo que eres"_

Eso le había dicho Quinn. Sin que la morena mencionara nada Quinn se había dado cuenta de que se trataba todo eso.

-No, no me van a querer por lo que soy. Van a odiar a su hija anormal.- Santana dijo casi gritando. Pero nadie la podía escuchar, la música estaba en el volumen máximo.

Cuando se durmió solo podía pensar en sus padres. Miraba sus caras de decepción, de tristeza de que su hija fuera una anormal. Santana no podía ser así, no quería ser así.

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente cuatro meses. Estaba en vacaciones de verano y la rutina de la morena había seguido.

No había tenido contacto alguno con Brittany, excepto del Club Glee y las nacionales. En el viaje a las nacionales la rubia se había sentado con ella y le había intentado hacerle el habla, pero la morena se había rehusado. Santana sabía que Brittany y Artie habían terminado, cuando se enteró se puso feliz, pero no quiso tener algo con la rubia.

La primera razón era: Ella no era la segunda opción de nadie, ni siquiera de Brittany la segunda razón era: que la morena no quería sospechas sobre su sexualidad. Sospechas con las que tuvo que lidiar constantemente desde una fiesta que Michael dio. Michael, el nuevo capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Había tratado de mantener su status tanto como pudo. Desde que no estaba en las Cherrios ya nadie la trataba como antes. Michael la había invitado a su fiesta por que la consideraba 'hot' y a Santana le pareció una excelente idea. Todo estuvo bien hasta que Michael comenzó a besarla y simplemente la morena se asqueó. Le gritó un montón de improperios y salió molesta de la fiesta.

-Hoy tu papá me ha contado algo muy triste.- dijo su madre.

-¿Paso algo con el abuelo? – preguntó la morena asustada. Su abuelo no estaba muy bien de salud, se encontraba en el hospital de Lima desde hacía cuatro meses.

-No, cariño.- Santana arrugó sus cejas. Siguió cortando los tomates para la ensalada y miró interrogante a su madre.- La sobrina de tu tío Julio es… -

-¿está embarazada?

-Su papá la encontró besándose con otra chica.- su madre lo dijo tan rápido que Santana tuvo que hacerla repetir lo dicho de nuevo. Alma suspiró y con una cara de desprecio lo volvió a repetir.- Me imagino todos los sueños que tendrían para su hija y ahora es…

-Lesbiana.- dijo la morena cortando los últimos tomates con ira.

-No digas eso Santanita. Pero he leído que se cura y…

Al principio Santana había llorado por mucho tiempo. No tenía a Brittany, su rubia estaba saliendo con el tonto de Artie y ella estaba sola. No quería admitir quién era realmente por miedo, por cobardía. Había lidiado bastante en silencio. Las marcas en sus muñecas podían hablar por ella. Las noches de llanto, los ojos rojos al día siguiente, el silencio; no era nada más prueba de una constante lucha que Santana llevaba.

Pero, como cada lucha llega a su fin la de Santana estaba por terminar. Seguía teniendo miedo, demasiado, aún tomaba la ya familiar Gillette y la pasaba por sus delgados brazos buscando sus venas y liberando el dolor. Pero ahora lo estaba haciendo menos. Ahora le daba ira, rabia escuchar comentarios homofóbicos. Estaba trabajando en una heladería y oyó que dos chicos decían "cabro, que asco" cuando dos muchachos entraron tomados de la mano. La morena fue directo hacia ellos y les echó el helado en la cabeza, por lo cual la latina fue despedida. Pero no le importó, se sintió bien, de hecho se sintió muy bien.

Esta vez no iba a soportar los comentarios de sus padres.

-No existe cura para la homosexualidad porque no es una enfermedad.- dijo tranquilamente Santana.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? – preguntó su mamá con irritación en su voz.

Santana dejó la tabla de picar en el lavabo, se limpió las manos en el mandil que llevaba puesto y miró desafiante a su madre. Alma tenía la misma mirada penetrante que su hija. Era como una guerra visual.

-Por supuesto. Kurt es gay y es un buen chico, no tiene nada de malo.- afirmó la morena.

-No deberías juntarte con gente así.-

-¿Por qué tienes la mente tan cerrada? – gritó la morena. Alma se sorprendió.

-¡No me grites! –

-No hables estupideces entonces.-

-Hablas como si esto te afectara directamente a ti.-

-ME AFECTA.- gritó con desesperación la latina.

-Lo que hagan dos enfermos mentales no tiene porque importarte.-

-ME IMPORTA. Tus malditas palabras duelen. DUELEN.-

Alma se quedó congelada en dónde estaba, ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Santana se quitó el mandil con ira y lo tiró en el piso. Cuando pasó al lado de su madre lo hizo murmurando "mente cerrada" y su peor mirada de ira. La mirada de ira al estilo López.

Cuando la morena llegó a su habitación no supo que sentir exactamente. Se daba cuenta muy claramente que le había dicho a su madre que era lesbiana. Lo había hecho, pero no directamente. Santana sabía muy bien que su madre no era ninguna tonta, así que era probable que hubiera sacado sus propias conclusiones.

Cerró con seguro su habitación y buscó entre su bolso un cigarrillo. Sacó el encendedor de su pantalón y se acercó a abrir la ventana. Al dar la primera calada al cigarrillo se relajó un poco, las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer presencia. Las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza.

No sabía exactamente como el dolor físico tenía ese enorme poder de hacerla sentir bien. El dolor físico no se comparaba al dolor emocional, a lo destrozada que se sentía por dentro. No tenía la menor idea cómo o cuándo había llegado a tal extremo. El cigarrillo prendido lo puso en su piel y exclamó un gemido de dolor. Lo dejó de hacer.

-¡Santana! – Parecía como si quisieran tirar su puerta abajo y los gritos de su madre eran persistentes.- Abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar.-

Santana no hizo caso a los gritos o a los golpes en su puerta. Se sentó en su cama y abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche, una cosa cayó al suelo. El celular de la morena tenía escrito en la pantalla _un nuevo mensaje_. Antes de hacer lo que tenía en mente, le dio a leer el mensaje, era de Quinn y decía: _San, todos saben. No sé cómo se enteraron._

-¡Santana! ¡No entiendo lo que me quisiste decir abajo! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! – Alma gritaba con todas las fuerzas que podía, pero nada captaba la atención de su hija.

Abrió la laptop y escribió su contraseña tan rápido como pudo. Había dejado la ventana del Facebook abierta así que vio los comentarios que tenía. Uno rápidamente captó su atención.

**Brittany S. Pierce Artie Abrahams** _¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? Eres un idiota!_

Santana estaba confundida al ver a Brittany tan molesta. Hasta podía sentir el enojo de la chica rubia. La morena siguió mirando y vio sus mensajes.

"_Qué bueno que ya no estás en las Cheerios" _

"_Ahora entiendo todas esas miradas que nos dabas en las duchas."_

"_Chicas como tú son solo un reto, yo te puedo hacer heterosexual"_

"_Mátate maldita lesbiana"_

"_Gente como tú no debería existir" _

"_Y pensar que alguna vez tuvimos una pijamada. Qué clases de porquerías habrías estado pensando de mí. ASCO"_

-Santana por favor.- trató más calmada su madre.

Santana miraba la pantalla de la laptop con lágrimas en los ojos. Su mayor temor estaba pasando. No era una pesadilla, de esas que siempre soñaba. Era una realidad, todos sabían que era lesbiana. Una maldita y asquerosa lesbiana. No entendía que tenía que ver Artie en todo el lío, pero no tampoco tenía ganas de asesinarlo. Simplemente tenía ganas de desaparecer. Con ira tiró la laptop al suelo y se digno a responder a Alma.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –

-¡No me hables así!

-Te doy asco, mucho asco por eso jamás me volverás a ver.

-¿Qué hablas Santana? ¡Abre la puerta¡- Alma trató de abrir la puerta desesperadamente pero con intento fallido.

Santana buscó entre sus cosas su Gillette. No la encontró entre sus libros o entre sus bolsos así que fue directamente a su mesa de noche. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos no dudó ni un solo momento. Lo que iba a hacer no era de cobardes, por supuesto que no.

Hizo un corte profundo en sus venas y se sentó en el piso, esperando que sus ojos se cerraran y todo el dolor desapareciera.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio que sus alrededores eran blancos pensó que de verdad el cielo existía y por alguna extraña razón estaba en el cielo. Eso solo significaba que el dolor había terminado, el sufrimiento. Ahora podía descansar en paz. No sabía si después de morir te sentías tan consiente. Santana no le importó, ahora estaba muerta y la muerte se sentía muy bien. Quizá era su estado natural.

Se sentía como si flotara, se sentía muy bien. Pero algo simplemente no encajaba. No sabía mucho del cielo y esas cosas, pero no creía que hubiera una ventana y ella echada en una cama.

-¡Santana! – la voz se le hizo tan conocida y por un momento se preguntó si ella también estaba muerta. Quizá podían ser felices en el cielo, sin prejuicios.

-¿Britt? – cuando la morena habló, su voz se escuchó en un susurro. Santana se sorprendió y se frustró.

Brittany la miró con ternura y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos azules solo la miraban con amor. La rubia entrelazó su mano con la de la morena y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Santana quiso hacer lo mismo, pero no podía moverse.

-No, Santy.- dijo Brittany sin soltar a la morena.- No estás muy bien que digamos.-

-Britt, ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó una confundida latina. Se comenzó a dar cuenta que no estaba muerta.

-Tu mamá te encontró inconsciente en tu habitación.- Brittany tomó aire y contuvo las lágrimas tanto como pudo.- yo… Yo te vi también. No te movías San, te dije tantas veces que te amaba y no sonreías.- Brittany apretó con fuerza la mano de Santana.- Todo fue mi culpa San. Yo… bueno Artie me preguntó si estaba enamorada de ti y yo dije la verdad.- Brittany se encogió de hombros y se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.- Te amo con todo mi ser, Santana. No me importa si no estás lista para ese tipo de afecto público, pero solo quería decir eso. No sé… no sé que estuve pensando cuando elegí a Artie.-

-Britt… no fue tu culpa.- Santana trató de corresponder apretando la mano de la rubia, pero era algo tan débil que casi no se sentía.- Es una mezcla de todo. Mis padres creen que estoy enferma, les doy asco.- Santana continúo llorando y le comenzó a doler su espalda, hizo un gesto de dolor que preocupó a Brittany.- Estoy bien, tranquila.-

-San, has estado un mes en coma.- dijo la rubia llorando, sin poder controlarlo. Santana abrió los ojos como platos.- Yo hablé con tus papás, la psicóloga también.- Brittany sonrió.- No te puedo asegurar que les encanté la idea de que te gusten las chicas pero son más tolerantes. Están muy preocupados por ti.-

Brittany se agachó un poco y abrazó a Santana con mucho cuidado. Santana se dejó hacer ya que no podía mover sus brazos muy bien, lloró en el cuello de Brittany y la rubia solo se dedicó a decirle cosas bonitas y alentadoras.

-Te he extrañado tanto. He extrañado a mi mejor amiga.- Sintió como la cabeza de Brittany se movía afirmando. –Sabes que no soy más que una careta dura y mala, para que no se metan conmigo. Pero tengo sentimientos y soy muy débil.-

-No estuve para ti y lo siento mucho, San.- Se separaron y los ojos azules miraron con ternura al ángel moreno que tenía enfrente. – No he estado a tu lado cuando más me necesitabas.- Brittany estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios con los de Santana, pero alguien entró en la habitación.

-Nosotros tampoco hemos estado para ti.- Santana se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la voz de Alma. – Santanita, hay que celebrar tu vida.- Brittany se hizo a un lado y dejó que Alma abrazara a su hija.- Te amo tanto hijita. –

-Yo también Santana.- escuchó a su padre.- Tus cortes fueron de cuidado pero te trajeron justo a tiempo.- Afirmó Antonio.- Yo las dejó chicas, que bueno que estés bien hija. Ya hablaremos luego.

-Santana, no entiendo.- dijo Alma. – Pero veo que Brittany te hace tan feliz, prometo acostumbrarme.-

-Yo no elegí esto.- murmuró la latina.

-Lo sé hija.- alma sonrió y Santana se encogió de hombros, al menos era un inicio.- Tengo cita con la psicóloga, las dejo solas.

-¿Te vas a querer cambiar de colegio, no? – preguntó una temerosa Brittany.

Santana miró el amor y la adoración con la que esos ojos azules la miraban. No se podía comparar a nada. La casi aceptación de sus padres la ponía feliz, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. La Santana de hace cuatro meses jamás hubiera regresado a ese colegio, pero esta nueva Santana sí. Tenía las ganas de luchar y ahora más que nunca se sentía orgullosa de quien era.

-No.- respondió sonriendo.- No voy a darles el gusto de que obtengan lo que quieren.-

-Así se habla, Santy.- dijo Brittany.- Esa es la Santana que conozco y de la que me enamoré.- Brittany se inclinó un poco y esta vez los labios de ambas muchachas se rozaron. Santana sonrió y besó a Brittany con pasión, con amor.- Eres una luchadora, San.-

-¿Soy Santana López, no?

-Eres mi Santanita.-


End file.
